For example, in a counter business in a store, in which rapid measures for customers are sought, there is a case where the use of necessary business applications is enabled in one terminal apparatus, and plural users share such a terminal apparatus. However, from the viewpoint of the security, such a utilization mode is not preferable, and based on the authority of the user who firstly booted up and logged into the terminal apparatus, various operations are carried out. Namely, even when a user other than the user who firstly booted up and logged into the terminal apparatus carries out an operation, which cannot be carried out based on his or her authority, such an operation cannot be prevented, and furthermore, only an operation log representing that a proper operation was carried out is recorded. Therefore, a method is considered that settings of the user authorities or the like are carried out in an operating system for each user, the login and log-off to the operating system are carried out every time when the user uses the terminal apparatus, and a log representing what user carries out what operation is saved.
However, there is a problem that the time unacceptable from the viewpoint of the customer service in the counter business in the store in which the rapid measures for the customers are sought is required for the login to the operating system. Therefore, the login and log-off to the operating system are not actually carried out even if they are required. In addition, although a solution exists that settings of the user authorities are carried out in the business application and the operations of the login and log-off are made to be mandatory, the cost for the change of the business application and the like is required.
Incidentally, for example, JP-A-H09-259274 discloses a fingerprint recognition apparatus having a fingerprint input unit that reads the fingerprint, a judgment unit that compares the input data obtained from the fingerprint input unit with the fingerprint data stored in a database, and is connected with them, and when the fingerprint judgment result is normal, the screen of the display device is turned ON, and the locked screen is returned to a usable state, and when the fingerprint judgment result is abnormal, the screen of the display device is turned OFF, and the screen is kept locking. However, this is insufficient for the leakage prevention of the secret information, which is a large problem in recent years.